1. Field of the Inventive Concept
Example embodiments relate to a lithography apparatus, a method for lithography and/or a stage system.
2. Description of the Related Art
As semiconductor patterns continue to shrink, lithography using extreme ultraviolet (EUV) light is employed in the course of transferring patterns of a designed circuit layout onto a wafer.